omnitalisfandomcom-20200216-history
Agarif
Description Agarifs are an omnivore species of monster found throughout Omnitalis that can vary in size and appearance, depending on their 'class,' however each has a soul made of fire. There are multiple classes, new classes discovered every week, however zetas are extremely rare compared to the others, with Echos being the rarest. Classes also can exceptionally rarely cross over, however this can have negative effects as well. The listed ones are the general, more common ones It is possible for Agarifs to be born soulless, without a flame, which causes them to be unable to keep themselves warm, as well as having no instincts nor any lower mind, meaning they also have no feelings unless they induce it deliberately, and also are able to ignore pain and have no sense of fear. The opposite is also possible, a soul being born in a body with no higher mind, causing it to rely completely on instinct. It can still be taught to obey, but it acts more like a tamed animal, albeit a fair bit smarter. Classes Alpha Alpha's are nocturnal, venomous Agarifs that have very thick, metallic-like scales, which are naturally bright red or greenish aqua. They can change colour and pattern, and can even camouflage, albeit a bit badly. These scales make them very heavy, and while they have wings to fly, they cant keep it up for more then a minute. They need their tail to balance, as their balance isn't very good without it. They have four ears, which they can spin 180 degrees to pinpoint sounds, with the back ones being sensitive and usually plastered down against their head to stop loud sounds hurting them. Their scales can be melted after a week of shedding to form a metal. They are generally lazy unless shocked into action, and often just fall asleep if nothing interests them. They are alert during sleep however. Beta Beta's are nocturnal and naturally have more powerful muscles, with weaker but lighter scales allowing flight. Their scales are usually brown or orange. Unlike alphas, they have very limited color changing capability, allowing them only to change their shades. They also have very limited fire attacks, over-doing it can cause them to faint. They often engage in 'play fights' with each other as hatchlings, and often have small battles with each other for fun, but some serious arguments can turn deadly with them. Echo Echo's are an extremely rare in the hot and warm east, usually appearing in the frozen north, and are a fairly weird class. Usually wingless and looking like a mix of all the classes, their scales always are an icy blue with a white underbelly, perfect camouflage in a snowy environment. They have a flare attack, consisting of an icy flame instead of a heated one, as they are cold to the core, and able to freeze water if they stand in it long enough. They also leave behind a flame with the same colour scheme as them on whatever they touch, which slowly spreads though usually dies in a couple minutes. They have no control over this. The flame is icy cold, to the point where it can freeze someone in seconds if they keep in contact. Touching them instantly causes numbness caused from cold. It's unsure how they came about, as one seemed to appear to dig it's way out of the snow one day, wild, scaring the Avian village it dug into. An Echo Agarif can only be born if the mother was an Echo Agarif. Echo Agarifs have 100% immunity to other Echo Agarifs and cold. Omega Omega's are the weakest, but are easier to be friends with. They always have light blue or aqua scales, and can not fly, as their wings are smaller. They are fast, smaller, and often stunning to see in battle. Like their alpha cousins, they have ears that can spin 180 degrees, but they only have 2. They are the smallest of the 4 classes, with limited fire attack, but more then Betas. They also are slightly more resistant to fainting from it. Most, but not all, are resistant to most poisons They prefer to flee battle, but can be fast and ferocious in one. They tend to be friends with everyone, and are easily trustable. Miatra This class of Agarif have brittle scales, but for some reason have an extreme magical prowess compared to other agarifs, as well as sensitive hearing, sight, and smell. They have purple or black scales, sometime with the underbelly being the alternate color. They can easily make magical attacks, and their magic can help reinforce their scales, and fly. They have a smaller tail then other species, but don't require it for balance as much. They're smaller then other classes. They have no form of a fire attack, nor self heat apart from magic. Teemur Prefering darkness to light, these rare Agarifs are a remarkable sight. With the tallest being 8'7, they can give of an intimidating aura. The most common coloration is black with a grey underbelly. Their main thing that separates then from the rest is their ability to read minds, and even magically manipulate weak willed peoples emotions. Another characteristic that they have is the powerful neurotoxins dripping from their claws. They have a very limited flare and are unable to fly. Almost all are found wild in the Southern Darklands, Shadows, and Pitch, with a few in the caves of the warm east. Teresic A slightly larger Agarif class, they are based around fast reflexes and thinking. They are normally are orange with smaller scales and have spines, but have a rare mutation which can cause any colour at birth. They often are pacifists, but there can be rogues. They’re attacks are based on cornering and removing defensive options. They also can be incredibly sadistic at times, enjoying torture to themselves or others. Zeta These rare Agarifs were the brutes of the classes, they grew to massive sizes, easily able to grow twice as large as other classes. While unable to fly as they are wingless, they are extremely tough, history showing that one held it's own against an Avian army attempting to capture it for a full five hours before the Avians were forced to retreat. They are extremely slow, however, and are easy to dodge unless in a confined area. They see in greyscale only, and have no night vision at all, unlike the other classes. They are easily aggravated. This class and others generally don't get along. A fight can easily turn deadly with them, and friendly zetas are few. Perest Perest Agarifs are white with a pale pink belly, and produce a pheromone on touch that causes a hypnotic effect. While a fairly average size, they have softer scales then other classes and smaller but sharper teeth. Their eyes are rumored to be hypnotizing, which is true due to the fact their eyes make patterns an agarif can't resist to look at. Vapour Vapour classes are usually an aqua colored class, and instead of using their flare sac to make fire, they use it to boil water. While they can't produce water, they can swallow it into their flare sacs, which starts to boil. The water is kept under pressure to keep it in a liquid state, before being released as either boiling water or a cloud of burning vapour. Other classes These classes are considered to be extremely rare, or even only appearing in legends Bakarat Bakarats are the hell-spawn of Agarif religion, and were thought to be either extinct or trapped until the Yarth gateway (nicknamed 'Bakarat's ring') appeared one day on the east island, causing them to flood through. Stepping through leads one to the Dark South, however there's no Bakarats to be seen. Bakarats are a dark red scaled class, and are hotter then other classes, due to their flare gel always burning (causing some thin scaled Bakarats chests to actually glow from within). Their claws are large and black, and they are driven by two things, Destruction and the instinct to breed. Arkstoth Arkstoth are the 'godly' Agarifs of the Agarif religion, and like their Bakarat opposite, were thought to be extinct until a certain Bakarat Agarif wondered through the portal (the second ever to), however it is debated whether or not they do exist still as this Agarif was a mix between seemingly Arkstoth and Bakarat. Pure Arkstoth are thought to be white with silver-chrome patterns on their body, which glow cyan/purple/black when flaring or experiencing some sought of fun/pleasure. Rather large, albeit bot as large as the Bakarats, their flare gel is also constantly burning to produce a cyan/purple/black flame. Aether Aethers are also nicknamed "Star Agarifs," after their golden sparkly color akin to stars. There are only 3 existing Aethers known, all were born on the same day and same time